superkylemistxfandomcom-20200213-history
Murder in Small Town X: All-Stars (Season 9)
Contestants Voting History *A blue box means the investigator was lifeguard for that round. He or she could not vote or be voted against, but could cast a vote in the event of a tie. *A pink box means the investigator was sent to play the killer's game and survived. *A red box means the investigator was sent to play the killer's game and did not survive. Note 1: Diane was selected by the killer to be brought in as a thirteenth investigator. The killer also appointed her the first lifeguard. The game The Killer's Questions The Suspects Episode Summaries Episode 1: Cast the First Stone *'Lifeguard': Diane'1' *'Suspect Cleared': Rebecca Granger *'Sent to play the Killer's Game': **'Group's Pick': Rita (5-3-3-1) - the market **'Lifeguard's Pick': Rick - the kayak rental shack *'Investigator Murdered': Rick *'Notes': Duncan and Sharon Peters are murdered by the killer at the beginning of the episode. Nate and Nell Peters, their children, discover the crime scene. Roselani Sagara says that Peters family made enemies of the Sagara family by getting a sense of superiority from their hotel. The investigators find that Sharon had been having an affair with Vincent Kauhi. They also find a threatening note Duncan wrote to Kiana Powatan and a bag of money with a note from Ally Bryce. Kiana later explains that the note is in response to her sending a collection agency after Duncan would not pay, while Ally says she had paid Duncan for renting out one of his conference rooms. *'Killer Clues': **1) At the beginning of the episode, the killer leaves a video of 20 suspects (1 of which is the killer). **2) Rita found a lottery ticket at the Pohihihi Market. Episode 2: Legacy of Lies *'Lifeguard': Polly *'Suspect Cleared': Hiram Tom *'Sent to play the Killer's Game': **'Group's Pick': Brock (6-4-1) - the scuba center **'Lifeguard's Pick': Diane - the surf shop *'Investigator Murdered': Brock *'Notes': Vincent Kauhi is murdered by the killer at the beginning of the episode. Like the last crime scene, the investigators find a bloody ukelele and a small slip of paper with Vincent's name on it and a large X below it; inside the ukelele is a diamond ring. They also discover Duncan's paperwork about the other people in town, including Kiana Powatan and Ally Bryce. Nate Peters reveals that Duncan Peters had lied about the reason Vincent was fired from his hotel; he also said that not only did his parents know about the affairs the other spouse was having, but they had "agreements" to fool around with tourists. The investigators discover the lottery ticket from the previous killer clue is a fake, there is no Hawaii state lottery. Duncan Peters's accountant says that Duncan had come into $50,000 in extra finances before he died, assumingly from blackmailing the other townspeople; Vincent had found out and was trying to blackmail Duncan to get more money, which was probably the reason for his firing. *'Killer Clues': **Diane found a surfboard at the surf shop. Episode 3: A Kiss Goodbye *'Lifeguard': *'Suspect Cleared': *'Sent to play the Killer's Game': **'Group's Pick': **'Lifeguard's Pick': *'Investigator Murdered': *'Notes': *'Killer Clues': ** Episode 4 *'Lifeguard': *'Suspect Cleared': *'Sent to play the Killer's Game': **'Group's Pick': **'Lifeguard's Pick': *'Investigator Murdered': *'Notes': *'Killer Clues': ** Episode 5 *'Lifeguard': *'Suspect Cleared': *'Sent to play the Killer's Game': **'Group's Pick': **'Lifeguard's Pick': *'Investigator Murdered': *'Notes': *'Killer Clues': ** Episode 6 *'Lifeguard': *'Suspect Cleared': *'Sent to play the Killer's Game': **'Group's Pick': **'Lifeguard's Pick': *'Investigator Murdered': *'Notes': *'Killer Clues': ** Episode 7 *'Lifeguard': *'Suspect Cleared': *'Sent to play the Killer's Game': **'Group's Pick': **'Lifeguard's Pick': *'Investigator Murdered': *'Notes': *'Killer Clues': ** Episode 8 *'Lifeguard': *'Suspect Cleared': *'Sent to play the Killer's Game': **'Group's Pick': **'Lifeguard's Pick': *'Investigator Murdered': *'Notes': *'Killer Clues': **